Molding machines are commonly used in the manufacturing industry. A variety of methods are known for molding components, including injection molding and compression molding. In conventional injection molding, heated polymeric material is forced into a mold cavity and allowed to cool, thereby giving the polymeric material its final shape. In conventional compression molding, material is placed in an open mold cavity. The mold is closed and pressure is applied to force the material to flow within the mold cavity. Typically, heat is also applied to assist the flow of the material throughout the mold cavity. The heat and pressure are maintained until the molding material has cured.
Molds for making soles or other components for articles of footwear are well known. Such molds may be formed of a first plate and a second plate that cooperate with one another to define one or more cavities or recesses. For example, the mold plates may define cavities for left and right soles such that both soles may be simultaneously formed in a single molding operation. The first plate may define the lower topography of the molded components. The second plate may define the upper topography of the molded components.
Typically the mold plates are located within molding machines that apply pressure and/or heat to the mold assembly. Such machines, with their moving parts and capability to apply very large pressures, are inherently dangerous to people working in their vicinity. Mold operators typically interact with the mold machines to load and unload the mold cavities. In order to promote the health and safety of the mold assembly operators various features have been introduced. For example, mold trays that move out from between the pressure-applying platens allow the operator to safely remove molded components from the mold cavities and/or refill the mold cavities without working between the platens. Further, mold trays that move toward the operator are designed to allow a more ergonomic interaction as the mold cavities are emptied or filled. These various safety and ergonomic features generally require additional mold assembly components, which may be quite complicated, to drive, engage, align, lock, etc. the various mold plates. Further, these various features generally require additional clearances and larger molding machines to accommodate the movements of the various components.
A molding apparatus that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices, while providing reliable, simple, economical and fast operation, is desirable. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.